The aim of the research is to ascertain whether asymmetry in the gross morphology of the right and left temporal lobes in the human brain is related to the different neuropsychological features known to be related to the function of these regions. Specifically, the research is designed to assess whether the asymmetry in the planum temporale - the posterior part of the sruface of the temporal lobe - is a substrate for the hemisphere specialization for sequential versus holistic type of information processing. This research also aims to determine whether any neurohistological parameters are related to the gross asymmetry. In this regard, quantitative analyses involving various cell counts and the principles of stereology will be obtained from verified homologous cytoarchitectonic regions of right and left temporal lobe cortex. Right-left differences in the gross anatomical and microscopic features of Broca's region in the frontal operculum will also be studied. Final analyses will compare and correlate the results from the three levels of investigation: neuropsychological, gross anatomical and microscopic. This work involves a group of terminally ill individuals who are willing to participate in research which requires their time for extensivce neuropsychological testing and their and their family's consent for possible postmortem examination. This research is currently underway and all procedures of the work have been developed. Approximately half the required data have been obtained. The projected aim is to have 60 cases with both psychological and anatomical measurements, and about 12 will be subjected to histological analyses. The work involves the fields of neuropsychology and neuroanatomy, as well as extensive organizational work to coordinate the efforts and cooperation of oncologists, hospital staff, community physicians, pathologists and research staff. It is anticipated that this research will contribute theoretically to the biological basis of cerebral dominance, with implications for neural mechanisms of cognition. It may have relevance to the study of individual differences in cognition and in brain organization, including variables such as hand preference and sex, variation in the recovery of cognitive deficits subsequent to brain damage, and to the issue of the possible relationship of personality factors to disease process and response to medical treatment in cancer.